RECORDANDO MI PASADO
by Beth Malfoy
Summary: Hana encuentra a Ru en un estado un tanto extraño y decide ayudarlo.......Mientras Kae tiene pesadillas que cada vez lo torturan más, ¿ Qué es ese monstruo?Esto es SLASH Pasen pasen O! No olviden dejar sus REVIEWS!CAPITULO 2 UP!
1. Empezando a Recordar

RECORDANDO MI PASADO  
  
Este es el primer Fic que hice y hasta ahora me atreví a subir ^^, espero que les guste así que A DISFRUTARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Hana/ Ru / Hana -Yaoi  
  
Capítulo 1.-Empezando a Recordar  
  
Ya era tarde, las clases casi comenzaban y cierto pelirrojo estaba corriendo por la calle tratando de llegar a la escuela......  
  
-MALDICION!!!!!!! Como se me pudo hacer tarde....  
  
Sí, era Hanamichi Sakuragi quien corría con todas sus fuerzas, cuando de repente tropieza con algo y cae al suelo  
  
-#.O pero que "$#%&..he...Kitsune!!!!- si, no había tropezado con algo si no con alguien, y ese alguien era ni más ni menos que Kaede Rukawa, quien estaba ahí tirado con todo y bicicleta( Beth:¿qué raro no? )  
  
-Baka kitsune pero como osas tirar a este talentoso basquetbolista Hanami.....Zorro hey Zorro, oye despierta...-Hana se agachó para sacudirlo pero se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien y al ver el rostro del kitsune lo confirmó; tenia las mejillas de un tono rojizo que resaltaba en su color de piel, entonces posó una de sus manos sobre la frente del pelinegro y se sobresaltó cuando lo sintió, el zorro tenía fiebre, y respiraba con dificultad- Hay no y ahora que hago O.OU , lo dejare aquí, no, pero bueno ¬.¬ yo dudo que él me ayudaría a mi si estuviera en ésta situación -___- que hago!!!!!!- mientras Hana seguía "pensando"(Beth: aja, jejejej),no se dio cuenta de que Rukawa comenzaba a despertarse, y mucho menos de que aún lo sostenía entre sus fuertes brazos (Beth: ^_^, sip Hana es muy fuerte)  
  
-MMMMmmmm, Do'aho???- Se Preguntó Rukawa cuando lo vio, además ¿qué hacia el pelirrojo sosteniéndolo a mitad de la calle?, y Dios!!!, parecía que estaba pensado???? -Nahhh no creo- se dijo.  
  
-Hey! Do'aho ...... Do'ahoooo!!-  
  
-WUAAAAAA!!!!!! BAKA KITSUNE POR QUE ME ASUSTAS ASIIIII!!!!!!!!!- el pelirrojo si que se había llevado un gran susto.-¿qué quieres?-  
  
-¿cómo que que quiero?, quiero saber por que me estas sosteniendo a mitad de la calle, en el suelo y sobretodo saber si tu puedes pensar???, no espera eso ya lo se ¬_¬ (Beth:vaya sólo por molestar y es que además ya es costumbre ¬.¬)  
  
-QUE DICEESSSSS!!!!!!, Zorro mal agradecido yo que me quedo aquí te recojo y......espera que no estabas enfermo-dijo cuando vio que Ru se ponía de pie-....es decir, tenias la cara roja y bueno.... supongo que fiebre pero ahora estas como si nada....y.... O.o no entiendo.  
  
-Fiebre, de donde sacas esas cosas Do'aho mmmm ya se nos hizo tarde- dijo mientras recogía su bicicleta y se subía en ella- Apresúrate.  
  
-¿Tarde? TARDE!!!!NOOOOOO!!!- Hana salió corriendo tan rápido que hasta se le podía ver el humo detrás de él.  
  
-Que yo tenia fiebre, pero sólo recuerdo que.....- pensaba Ru mientras pedaleaba.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ FLASH BACK ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Se despertó sudando y muy agitado había tenido ese horrible sueño de nuevo, lo recordó, era tan real, al principio todo era perfecto pero después......fue tan rápido, todo destruido; podía olerlo, ese aroma a sangre en el aire, estaba tan frío, oscuro, escuchaba gemidos, gritos de gente agonizando, era terrible, y de pronto lo vio, vio a ese monstruo, lleno de sangre, con esos colmillos tan afilados, esos ojos rojos tan grandes.....Dios debía correr, huir inmediatamente, pero no podía pues sus piernas no reaccionaban, y cuando menos se lo espero, el monstruo ya estaba frente a él; era enorme, le provocaba tanto miedo, ganas de llorar pero no podía hacer nada, estaba ahí parado inmóvil.  
  
Sintió que se moría, pues esa cosa lamió su rostro, ¡Cielos! Quería escapar, intento correr, pero esa cosa sea lo que sea lo sujeto de las muñecas y volvió a lamer su rostro, Realmente estaba asustado, que le iba a hacer, pedía auxilio pero nadie lo escuchaba, de repente el monstruo le dio la vuelta, ahora sentía su aliento en el oído, no sólo gritaba ahora lloraba, pues el monstruo empezó a desgarrar su ropa......  
  
~*~*~*~*~ FIN DEL FLASH BACK ~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Lo recuerdo, que repugnante y además por que tengo este sueño con frecuencia, bueno gracias a Dios no acaba, pero cada vez el sueño es más largo y no se....... no quiero saber en que termina mmm.....-pensó Ru  
  
********Hola: bueno aquí lo tienen el primer capítulo de mi Primer Fic, tiene un poco de todo, espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Pero si de casualidad tienen algún tomate que quieran lanzarme o sólo quieren escribirme (mejor =D) DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por cierto hago mi ya acostumbrado anuncio mjmjmj " LEAN MIS DEMAS FICS NO SE ARREPENTIRANNNNNNNNN ^O^  
  
= BYE= 


	2. La primera Aparición

***********HOLA, Aquí esta el segundo capitulo ^^ a DISFRUTARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! ***********  
  
Capítulo 2  
=La primera Aparición=  
  
Llego a su salón, tarde, muuuuuy tarde, pero para su suerte el profesor al parecer no había llegado, se fue y se sentó en su banca, estaba dispuesto a ponerse a escuchar música cuando oyó decir a unos alumnos:  
  
-Sí, dicen que no va a regresar-dijo una chica  
  
-A mi me dijeron que lo encontraron muerto en una bodega junto con el cuerpo de un chico pero no quieren revelar el nombre de este, lo que sí se es que era famoso, y que creo jugaba básquetbol - dijo otra  
  
-Dicen que lo que les ocurrió fue algo extraño, y que al parecer estaban como practicando un ritual, es algo estúpido, no creo que te mueras por hacer un ritual o si??? -añadió escéptico un chico  
  
- ¬¬ como sabes que era un ritual eh?? Y si lo fuera, como sabes si no era uno peligroso o algo ehhhhhhhhh???????????  
  
- ~_~ Yo tengo mis fuentes de información ¿OK?  
  
-HUY! Que carácter..así se hacen los chismes!!!! ¬¬U  
  
Y así siguieron su conversación, pero a Ru como siempre no le importó, así que decidió ir a su lugar favorito, la azotea, tal vez ahí tendría algo de descanso y podría escuchar música tranquilamente y quizá hasta dormir un poco.  
  
Pero al llegar pensó que no sería buena idea dormir, por primera vez en su vida creía que eso seria terrible, jamás imaginó que le tendría miedo a su hobby favorito, pero era la verdad, temía que si dormía volvería a tener ese sueño, el sólo imaginar a esa bestia le daba miedo, ¡Él Kaede Rukawa, temía a dormir!, en cualquier momento se volvería loco....así que sólo se sentó y se esforzó por no cerrar los ojos.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El día era hermoso, se notaba que era primavera, en el jardín de la escuela estaba Hanamichi Sakuragi, llorando desconsolado. Tanto prepararlo, tantas horas inventando el mejor plan para decírselo, todo había sido inútil, había recibido su rechazo número 51, como podía ser, su amada Haruko no lo había aceptado ;_____;  
  
Por que, POR QUE!!!!!!!!MI AMADA HARUKO NO ME QUIERE ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ......NOOOO!!!!- así Hana decidió ir a llorar en un lugar más privado y que a él le gustaba.  
  
Al llegar ahí, que no era otro lugar más que la Azotea, se dio cuenta de que no era tan privado después de todo, pues cierto Kitsune estaba ahí, al parecer dormido, así que mejor decidió irse a otro lado, pero en eso.....  
  
-No no noo NO!! Déjame.. Suéltame!!!!! Auxilioporfavorayudenme!!!!!- Gritaba Ru mientras manoteaba y ¿¿¿lloraba???-  
  
El pelirrojo en verdad se sorprendió, tanto que hasta se quedo parado, pero cuando por fin reaccionó, fue a ver que le sucedía  
  
-Hey Kitsune, oyeee! hmmmm Zorro..... oye....- Hana lo sacudía pero Ru no reaccionaba, entonces a Hana no le quedo otra más que .....  
  
-PAAAHHHHHJJJJ- Golpearlo ( -__-UUU )  
  
Sólo así Ru pudo reaccionar y al hacerlo se abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo de Hana llorando aún, éste de la impresión no hizo nada más que quedarse paralizado, y cuando por fin se recupero se dio cuenta de que Ru estaba realmente asustado y temblaba.  
  
-Kitsune... cálmate por favor.. sólo fue un mal sueño..hem si sólo eso, no te...no te preocupes aquí estoy....anda ya cálmate -Hana decía esto mientras correspondía al abrazo del zorro y acariciaba su cabello, por alguna extraña razón sintió como si ya hubiese vivido esto antes, además de que sintió que su corazón dolía al ver a Ru así. Miro al cielo y sólo así se pudo dar cuanta de que al parecer se había nublado- pero que raro- pensó Hana- sólo hace unos minutos estaba despejado y el sol estaba brillando pero...-  
  
-Do'aho, que me pasó??-dijo Ru mientras veía al pelirrojo, aún con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos azules-  
  
-He...A ya te calmaste- dijo soltándolo con cuidado y ayudándolo a pararse (Beth: desde cuando Hana es tan amistoso con este Kitsune Ò. o)- vaya parece que ésta es la segunda vez que te encuentro en este estado kitsune, dime estás bien?-  
  
Si, Gracias, estoy bien....... es sólo que ....- Entonces Ru vio detrás de Hana, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ahí estaba, parado, más bien flotando, el Monstruo, este tenía sangre en el hocico del cual tomó un poco con su garra y lamió con lujuria, después lo señalo a él. Hana se dio cuenta de que Ru no lo observaba, y que no parpadeaba siquiera, entonces volteo para ver que era lo que Ru estaba mirando con tanto terror, aunque hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho jamás....  
  
QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO Ó_________Ò - aun gritando como loco, se dio cuenta de que esa cosa señalaba con su garra a Ru así que volteo a verlo y....- WUAAAA ESTAS SANGRANDO!!!!!-  
  
Ru colocó su mano en el cuello y la vio, efectivamente estaba sangrando, no era mucho pero si lo suficiente como para.......-  
  
WUAAA KITSUNE!!!!!- Ru se desmayó, pero para suerte de este, Hana tiene muy buenos reflejos, así que antes de que llegara al suelo lo sostuvo- KITSUNE KAEDE REACCIONA!!!!!- Hana estaba aterrado, pues nunca había visto tal monstruo- MONSTRUO??- pensó Hana volteando al lugar donde anteriormente estaba esa cosa, pero ya no había nada- ¡Hay gracias a Dios!- se dijo-ahora lo que importaba era Rukawa-regresando a verlo.  
  
Continuara....  
  
***************No crean que me olvide de los Reviews ^^, en verdad los agradezco MUCHO MUCHO!!!!!!!! Me encanta recibirlos  
  
-Maria: Jejeje ¡no! guárdate el tomate ya actualice y fue lo más rápido que pude ^^U, que si es un monstruo depravado??? Creo que este capitulo te lo respondió verdad ^^, y SIPPPPPPPPP mi nick es de Harry Potter *¬* me encanta!!!!, si te gusta HP lee mis otros fics, no te defraudaran, hejem eso creo -_______-U....Muchísimas GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, sigue leyendo y dejando comentarios ^______^  
  
-YUKI: que bueno que te haya gustado mi primer capitulo, y Claro que es un Fic largo ^O^!!!, bueno no mucho pero es considerable, muchas gracias por tu Review, sigue leyendo y dejando comentarios ^^ 


	3. ¿JAELL?

****

****

HOOOOLA: Capítulo 3…..que puedo decir….respuesta a los Reviews al final ^^, ahora solo disfruten o intenten disfrutar jejejeej

NOTAS:

-_La letra en cursiva_ son los recuerdos de Kaede.

-*****Pensamientos de Kaede*****

**Capítulo 3.- ¿Jaell?**

Cuando Ru despertó se encontró en un lugar desconocido para él, por un momento se asustó pues pensó que tal vez ese monstruo lo había secuestrado, pero después de observar bien el lugar cambio de opinión, pues al parecer no era una cueva o algo parecido, más bien era un lugar muy agradable, como una casa o un departamento (Beth:nada que ver con una cueva pero bueno ya ven Ru estaba un poco asustado todavía), así que dudo que la cosa esa pudiese haberlo llevado ahí.

Se levantó y observó con más cuidado cada detalle del lugar, había posters de básquetbolistas, uno que otro pequeño trofeo, era un bonito lugar, un poco desordenado pero nada mal.

 Se acercó al escritorio y tomó una foto que estaba ahí, había un niño con una mujer muy bella, era alta, delgada y tenia unos ojos marrón muy bonitos, su cabello era rojizo y le caía hasta la cintura.... De pronto se vinieron muchas imágenes a su mente.

_Sentía el viento fresco en su rostro vio el lugar; estaba parado en medio de lo que parecía un bosque-_

_+++++++++++++++++++Todas las imágenes que a continuación se darán, son muy rápidas _

_    -JAELL!!!!!!-Volteó........ era un chico que venia corriendo- de repente todo negro........(después) la  vio, ahí estaba esa mujer sonriéndole.......(súbitamente) todo oscuro de nuevo;  (luego) esa misma mujer sentada en el piso con la mirada perdida y llorando, (entonces)  en ese momento ella volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa triste; se dio cuenta de que ella sangraba ....¿por qué? ¿por qué le dolía verla así?.....-_

    -Oye Rukawa ¡¡¡¡¡RUKAWA!!!!!!!! – 

    -¡¡¡¡HAYYYYY!!!!!- gritó  Ru, que por poco y soltaba el retrato- POR QUE ME ASUSTAS  DO'a....mjmj es decir..... ¿tú me trajiste aquí?-preguntó Ru más tranquilo y con curiosidad- 

   -SIP, ¿y dime, cómo te sientes? ^_^-

Ru se sorprendió, "Hanamichi Sakuragi Do'aho te odio Kitsune", le estaba sonriendo a él Kaede Rukawa, debió haber muerto y ahora estaba en el cielo.

   -Hey Kitsune........ oye sigues aquí- dijo Hana mientras le pegaba en la cabeza(Beth:no muy fuerte -^.^-)

   -Do'aho deja de golpearme ¬-¬- Gruñó 

   -A ya regresaste pues bien no tienes hambre porque prepare una comida deliciosa ven vamos a comer, lo necesitas, además mírate.... estas muy flaco, feo y pálido aparte de que perdiste algo de san.....olvídalo, ven baja- dijo el pelirrojo mientras salía por la puerta.

   **-***Que perdí que, sangre, pero tal ves él no quiso recordármelo , hay ese Do'aho***  -pensó Ru con una sonrisa mientras bajaba, pero a la vez se preguntaba****- ***Que serian esas imágenes??, quien era esa mujer??, tendrá que ver algo con el monstruo??, y Jaell ¿por qué me llamó así?, no lo entiendo***- **

Al llegar al comedor se dio cuenta de que la mesa ya estaba puesta y de que aunque fuera poco creíble olía muy bien la comida, al parecer ese Do'aho  si sabía cocinar, o si no seria una muerte segura por envenenamiento; se sentó y esperó al pelirrojo.

    -Espera a que pruebes el especial del Gran Cocinero Hanamichi Sakuragi te va a encantar ^o^-  gritó el pelirrojo mientras ponía un poco de comida en el plato de Ru- Toma Pruébalo, anda come Kitsune no hagas caras antes de probarlo ^_____^ SIIIIII!!!!!-

    **-***Que le pasa al Do'aho, por que me ofrece tan amablemente todo, pero bueno creo que lo mejor será que lo pruebe después de todo no se ve tan mal***- Ru probó un poco de lo que Hana le había servido, y en efecto no estaba nada mal, tenía muy buen sabor era eso o el veneno estaba muy dulce, pero bueno ya tenia mucho que no comía nada y la verdad tenia mucha hambre así que siguió comiendo-**

Al terminar Hana recogió los platos y Ru se fue a sentar al sillón tal y como le había dicho el Do'aho.

    -Ahora que lo recuerdo.....- Se toco el cuello, tenia una pequeña venda- de seguro fue el Do'aho- se dijo

   -Bueno kitsune ven te voy  a enseñar donde te puedes quedar-

   -¿QUE?-dijo Ru con asombro- quieres que me quede......-

   -Pues Claro Zorro, no pensaras que te voy a dejar ir, además ya es noche y ambos sabemos que .......bueno .....no creo que sea buena idea que te vayas....aquí por lo menos estoy yo y si quieres algo pues..... me dices ......... por lo del ya sabes....mmmm  ¬/./¬ si sabes no.....-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras su cara iba subiendo de color hasta llegar a uno muy parecido al de su cabello-  

    -Ru lo vio  y pensó por un rato- *****Es cierto aquí por lo menos está él, pero y si esa cosa vuelve a aparecer no quiero que le haga daño****- Sakuragi mira creo que lo que paso con esa cosa es real, no quiero causar problemas así que..- dijo esto mientras se paraba- mejor me voy

    -Creo que no me entendiste verdad Rukawa, no dejare que te vayas- dijo esto mientras tomaba a Ru por los hombros-  sea lo que sea esa cosa te quiere hacer daño si te vas sólo seguro lo lograra así que si tengo que amarrarte para que te quedes lo haré me oyes-las palabras del pelirrojo se oían con decisión. 

El Kitsune veía muy  sorprendido al Do'aho al parecer hablaba enserio además se notaba preocupación en  sus ojos.

      -Gracias Do'aho pero no digas que no te lo advertí ¬.¬- 

      -Bien ^_^ pues entonces sígueme te voy a llevar a tu habitación-

Continuara…………

********Hola, como va el Fic???, espero que bien, ahora a responder Reviews ^O^

-**Hitomi: jejejeje que te puedo decir, actualice pronto…pero no tanto como tu hubieras querido, peroooooo pues ^^U que se le va a ser, espero y te haya gustado este capi y que sigas leyendo, muchas gracias por tu REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

-**Hikaru Itsuko**: bueno, este capítulo como que te va a dar una idea, pero hmm no el monstruo no esta sólo en los sueños de Kae ^_^, más adelante podrás darte cuenta, muchas gracias por tu REVIEW espero de todo corazón que sigas dejandolos y leyendo la historia

**------ Y en el próximo capítulo " ¿DIRUS?"**

- TODO el capi va a enfocarse a los sueños de Kae, las respuestas están ahí

-¿Otro personaje? O ya lo conocemos???

=BYE=

**No olviden dejar sus REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. ¿Dirus?

HOLA:

En este capítulo ya comienza el yaoi, pero muy ligero ^_^U, casi inocente, de hecho no es nada considerable ¬¬ mejor salten esto y lean

A DISFRUTARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Capítulo 4

¿Dirus?

NOTAS:

**-este capítulo es el Sueño de Kaede.**

Todo en la aldea era perfecto, un hermoso sol brillaba con toda su intensidad, los árboles ofrecían sus jugosos frutos a las pueblerinas que iban con gran entusiasmo a recogerlos como todas las mañanas, se podía escuchar los cantos de los pájaros mejor que nunca, al igual que risas que hacían una bella melodía, sí, todo era perfecto. 

En  la aldea; las casas eran humildes, pero se podía ver que en ellas reinaba la paz y la armonía; los niños corrían y jugaban felices con esferas que al parecer eran de cristal. 

Pero había algo curioso ya que todos en esa aldea  portaban en el centro de sus frentes un pequeño rombo de un cristal muy hermoso, que reflejaba los rayos del sol, y  que en cada ángulo que cualquiera se moviera pareciera que cambiaba de color.  

La gente era feliz, todo parecía estar bien pero......

        -PUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!  Se escuchó una estruendosa explosión, todos los aldeanos atinaron a cerrar los ojos muy ligeramente(Beth: algo así -_-U) , después de que acabó el temblor ocasionado por la explosión, abrieron los ojos sólo para seguir con sus actividades, esto quizás en otro lugar hubiera sido muy extraño pero aquí no, puesto que en seguida se pudo ver entre las nubes de humo, que provenían desde una parte de la aldea, una sombra que al parecer corría desesperadamente, pero también se podía ver otra un poco más grande que la primera pero que al igual corría, sólo que esta lo hacia tratando de alcanzar a la otra. 

Cuando por fin se pudieron visualizar los cuerpos se podía apreciar a dos jóvenes, el primero venía riendo y suplicando perdón, mientras que el otro parecía sacar fuego por la boca al mismo tiempo que gritaba lo más fuerte que podía.

     -TUUUUUUUU MUCHACHO DEL DEMONIO DETENTE, VEN ACÁ INMEDIATAMENTE!!!!– 

     - Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ya te dije Dirus  perdóname- decía esto mientras esquivaba una que otra persona y brincaba perros, botes y de todo, pero no dejaba de reír "inocentemente".(Beth: ¬.¬ aja)

     -DEJA QUE TE ATRAPE JAELL Y VERAS QUE NO TE VAN A QUEDAR GANAS DE VOLVER A HACERME ESAS BROMAS DE NUEVO!!!!!!!!!- gritaba Dirus más enfurecido.

Ambos chicos corrieron tanto que no se percataron cuando salieron de la aldea rumbo al bosque.

Ya ahí,  Jaell se detuvo para observar el lugar, sentía el aire fresco en su rostro, dio un giro para poder ver en la dirección que Dirus se encontraba, pues lo había llamado, pero  como  éste no se dio cuenta cuando Jaell dejo de correr no pudo detenerse, así que choco con el chico,  cayendo ambos al suelo, Dirus encima. 

Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, tan cerca, tan agitada, sólo se veían a los ojos, Dirus estaba como hipnotizado(Beth: por no decir idiotizado ^^U) con esos hermosos ojos azules, Jaell era un chico realmente hermoso, con el cabello largo y negro, casi hasta la cintura, siempre lo llevaba sujeto por un listón azul, su piel blanca y suave hacia que quisieras tocarla, sus labios invitaban a ser besados, ese niño podría pasar por un ángel si no fuera un "Demonio destruyo todo lo que tocó y veo a mi paso"

    -Dirus, oye me escuchas, Dirus te puedes levantar por favor- dijo Jaell mientras se reía un poco, claro nunca dejo de observarlo, pues Dirus es un chico muy bien parecido, sus ojos color marrón hacían juego con su cabello rojizo, que no era tan largo como el de él, pues sólo lo tenia hasta los hombros….su piel bronceada ahora estaba un poco manchada por el polvo pero igual lucia hermosa.

Así se quedaron un rato hasta que reaccionaron, Dirus se levantó y le ayudó a Jaell a ponerse de pie.

     -Lo siento en verdad  ^_^U Dirus me perdonas- dijo Jaell inocentemente, pensando que de esta no se salvaba y que de seguro su amigo lo reprendería-

     -He....a si .....claro..... ¬/-/¬ no te preocupes, todo olvidado, vamos hay que regresar......-respondió Dirus un poco sonrojado-

     -Ô.ô  ¿Cómo? así nada más....digo..... bueno si vamos ^_^- 

Mientras caminaban.....

     -Oye que raro no crees Jaell, de repente se nubló, el día estaba muy bonito verdad –preguntó Dirus observando el cielo.

     -¿He? ...el día ..a sí, quien sabe,  mejor apresurémonos no se que vaya a  llover ^_^- contestó Jaell.

Después llegaron a la aldea, se fueron a sus casas, cenaron y se acostaron.(Beth: rápida explicación, ¿no? Jejejejejeje)

Entre árboles gigantes y ramas secas, flores y animales sin vida que había dejado a su paso una presencia diabólica,  maligna y llena de odio, estaba a punto de caer la noche, una noche lúgubre, fría y llena de muerte. 

Jaell se despertó asustado, pues había escuchado una explosión muy fuerte y al parecer estaba temblando, se levantó rápido y salió de su casa, ya afuera, no podía creer lo que veía, todos corrían, mujeres, niños, hombres, todos trataban de huir, otros más estaban como tratando de pelear con algo ¿pero qué?, vio hacia todos lados, al parecer esa explosión había destruido algunas casa; corrió,  quería saber que pasaba, brincaba escombros, cadáveres, de todo; jamás se imaginó que podría suceder tal catástrofe, cuando llegó vio que los hombres que estaban peleando hace unos momentos con quien sabe que cosa ahora estaban muertos, se acercó pero no podía distinguir nada, solo había mucho humo, casi no se podía respirar, pero de pronto lo vio, vio a ese monstruo, lleno de sangre, con esos colmillos tan afilados, esos ojos rojos tan grandes.....Dios, debía correr, huir inmediatamente, pero no podía pues sus piernas no reaccionaban, y cuando menos se lo espero, el monstruo ya estaba frente a él, era enorme, le provocaba tanto miedo, ganas de llorar pero no podía hacer nada, estaba ahí parado inmóvil. 

Sintió que se moría cuando esa cosa lamió su rostro, después vendría lo peor pues esa cosa  empezó a desgarrar su ropa…….. lo tiro al suelo.......  

     -BASTAA!!!!!! AUXILIOOOOO!!!!!- gritaba Jaell- NOOOOOO!!!-y entonces lo escuchó-

     -SUELTALOOOO MALDITO ANIMAL!!!!!!!- era Dirus que estaba cubierto de sangre y venia corriendo con su espada, al parecer lo atacaría........-

Todo fue tan rápido, vio caer un cuerpo, no podía creerlo........ ese cuerpo no era el del monstruo, DIOS era el de Dirus!!!!!, entonces se levantó y corrió lo más que pudo, pero cuando casi llegaba una garra lo sujeto de la cintura y lo aprisionó contra su pecho

      -MALDITO MONSTRUO SUÉLTAME...... DIRUUUUSSS!!!!- gritó Jaell, mientras intentaba soltarse,  volteo a ver a esa cosa y se dio cuenta de que la bestia veía fijamente al frente, así que volteó y sólo así pudo divisar entre el humo una figura de un hombre que al parecer venia caminando muy tranquilamente entre cadáveres y escombros, traía consigo un báculo que sostenía con su mano derecha, y un sombrero algo extraño(Beth: bueno pues imagínenselo vestido muy al estilo del mago Clow de Card Captor Sakura sólo que completamente de negro ^.^), Jaell intento ver su rostro pero no podía, lo lograría sólo cuando se acercara más.......ya casi........pero…………

Continuara……….

******Hola: no se vayan a enojar por que las(o) interrumpo, ya me imagino lo que están pensando  ;___;, pero bueno verán que en los próximos capítulos ya se aclarara la historia, espero que les este gustando.

**Gracias por sus REVIEWS, pero no olviden…………DEJARRRRRRRRR MÁSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^O^ ********


End file.
